Talk:Abilities Board
Minor point Actually the Wiktionary places levelling with double "l"s into the catagory of American English and leveling with one "l" as merely English. I think it best to use the more proper UK spellingGarry Damrau(talk) 20:51, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :Perhaps you need to look at those again. 1|2 As a general rule-of-thumb, if a word may or may not have a double-consonant, the double version will be British and the single version will be American. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:13, May 25, 2012 (UTC) ::That's what I had thought. I use the UK dictionary in OpenOffice for my wiki edits and it had marked leveling as incorrect. Thanks for clearing that up Enodoc. -- geekie beekie(Talk) 21:19, May 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I took a second look. Oops, I did it again. The colonist is wrong again.Garry Damrau(talk) 15:37, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Attack Tiles I don't think that's how it works. I've purchased Level 3 abilities before Level 2 or 1. I think it's just random. -- geekie beekie(Talk) 12:17, May 30, 2012 (UTC) I will start a new game on my flash drive to check my observations, but maybe someone else can check also. Would this be something for the Forum?Garry Damrau(talk) 01:26, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Total outer abilities? By my count there are 39 outer abilities, but for some reason my Hero puppet cannot access the inner ring. Does he need to go to the Guild square first or something? Or am I missing an ability?--Alpha Lycos 10:37, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :Never mind, just realized I'm missing a few tiles to be complete for him.--Alpha Lycos 11:59, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :Tip: When you are at the point where you are rolling the die, press the LT button and move down to see what abilities you have (Marked with a green check mark) and which you need.Garry Damrau(talk) 13:10, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Yea, I had misread thinking that there was green ticks on the ones I needed as well. Now though, I'm a bit upset. It seems the inner tiles don't work in the Dark Albion as I have the Multiplier Retainer ability, but in Dark Albion if I get hit I lose my multiplier.--Alpha Lycos 13:12, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::That may be someyhing that needs to be checked, I know it does work in some areas. Garry Damrau(talk) 13:20, June 7, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I M on chat if you want to, or send me a Friend Invite. You, GB & I could co-op :::I don't have Gold, and my xbox isn't connected to the internet unless I disconnect my PC sadly.--Alpha Lycos 13:21, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Then you can't play The Cloud, so sad.Garry Damrau(talk) 13:36, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ah so the Cloud requires xbox live and Gold?--Alpha Lycos 13:38, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, I was off-line for about 6 days and could not get the 3 cheevos requiring The Cloud and the Dark Cloud, for my grandson's profile until he could co-op with my on-line profile.Garry Damrau(talk) 14:00, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::Darn. Well I figured out why the ability didn't work, you gotta pick them before a level and they only last for that level. Sucks cause I was thinking they were like all other abilities, hence why they are basically end game stuff.--Alpha Lycos 14:02, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::You of all people should know you have to read the help screens. LOL Garry Damrau(talk) 14:04, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Glad you got it figured out. Sorry my internet was out for a while and editing on my phone is a long and annoying process. But yeah, it would suck if the Inner Board tile abilities didn't work in Dark Albion since they are necessary for the Heroes of Dark Mistpeak achievement. Heh. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 02:48, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Let's go back to the left margin. I hate that indent on indent stuff. Alpha, don't you think if all the inner board abilities were permanent that it would ruin the replay value? I think it makes you want to keep playing to keep having "perks" for your Heroes.Garry Damrau(talk) 14:17, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :Well a new game should start with no players having their perks, having to unlock abilities and such. The perks should be permanent for an end game purpose, but have a toggle feature activated within a menu.--Alpha Lycos 14:21, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :There is already the feature of resetting the areas or resetting your Heroes, for players who want to replay the areas or the whole game.Garry Damrau(talk) 14:27, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Huh, didn't know that one. I'd never been in the options menu on the main menu screen before, just figured it was like it was in game.--Alpha Lycos 14:32, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::In case anyone reading this can't find this option. From the main menu go to "Help & Options", then select "Settings". On the bottom of that page is the option to "Reset Levels" or "Reset Characters".Garry Damrau(talk) 15:12, June 8, 2012 (UTC)